Never Alone Again
by Alexes L. Ashton
Summary: Cloud is a vampire. Sephiroth is very interested in him after Cloud is caught and charged for a murder. Interesting twists in the plot. Yaoi. Pairings: SephirothXCloud. Maybe others. Inspired from an RP. Please R&R!
1. Never Alone Again Ch 1

Never Alone Again Alexes Ashton Chapter 1:  
  
The General sat at his cold desk, late at night. It was about 2:30 AM and everything was pretty much quiet for the night. He had eaten, a little bit earlier that night, before returning to his office to do paperwork on a new murder case that had happened within his ranks of soldiers. He looked over the pictures and saw something he considered to be quite interesting, and decided to see it for himself.  
  
The murder had happened about the same time he ate dinner. Obviously, from what he saw in the pictures, someone else was hungry at the same time he was. He got to the scene and pushed all the investigators aside. He had to see the body himself. He walked to the bloody and mangled body. He looked to the neck and saw it. The distinct bite marks of a creature of legend. A vampire.  
  
"Sir. We have the alleged suspect in custody." said a random officer now at his side. "I think... I think I'll pay him a little visit then..." the General said, eyes not moving from the bite mark on the neck. It was small, and most likely not noticeable to the investigators. He turned to visit the suspect.  
  
The General walked calmly into the cell and ordered the guards to leave, so that he may speak to the prisoner freely. He looked to the suspect. He knew him. Not well, but he knew the boy's name and had had a few encounters with the small blonde boy. The boy looked nothing over sixteen. Petite for a boy, and very pale. His eyes seemed to shine in what little light there was in the room.  
  
"So... Cloud, may I ask how you came to be in this situation?" the General asked the small blonde boy. The boy only looked up, shielding his eyes slightly as his eyes tried to adjust to the light. "I... I don't want to talk about it..." he said quietly, knowing to whom he was speaking to. He knew that he could be honest with the General, but felt it was rather unnecessary with this current situation.  
  
"Come on Cloud. You know me. You can talk to me. You know that..." he said, almost as quietly as the boy. The boy looked down at his feet. "Sephiroth... He hit me... and then... I hit him back... he fell to the floor and blood fell from his mouth... and... then... I blacked out..." he said softly, not really knowing if Sephiroth, his idol, would believe such a story.  
  
Sephiroth chuckled inwardly, knowing what had happened next. "Ah... I see... So, you have no clue what happened next then...?" he asked, not believing the blonde at all. Cloud just shook his head 'no' and continued to look down at the floor.  
  
"Well then... what ever shall I do with you?" he asked, changing the subject slightly. "If you are charged with this and found guilty, I'll have to discharge you from my army. And, you might also have to serve some sort of sentence for the civilian courts as well..." he said softly, walking over to the petite blonde. He placed a hand onto the blonde's chin and lifted his head so that their eyes met. "You wouldn't want that, now would you...?" he asked softly, almost musing with the boy.  
  
He leaned in, almost uncontrollably, to kiss the blonde. Their lips met as Sephiroth planted a slightly forceful kiss upon the boy. For a moment, the boy was still, letting the elder man kiss him. And then his thoughts took hold of him and he instantly pulled away, his back tightening with the anger he now felt. "Don't!" was all he could conjure as he wiped his lips of Sephiroth's taste from his mouth. He had had enough to do with sex and sexual intentions to last him a life time.  
  
Sephiroth looked at the boy and turned to go, but stopped, his hair resting at his sides a moment. He turned around and looked to the boy. "You will be under house arrest until otherwise noticed personally, from myself. You will not leave your room. Your roommate will be relocated to a different room for the time-being, as you are now considered a threat to him. If you do leave, I'll see to it that you are shot on site." he said, turning again to leave.  
  
He again stopped a moment. "Oh... And Cloud, sorry for that. I lost my self-control for a moment there... It... It won't happen again..." he said softly, starting to walk out of the cell now.  
  
"Wait!" Cloud called out to his General. The General stopped, not turning around to look at the boy. "Yes?" he asked, waiting for the blonde to speak. "I... what did you mean when you said you lost your 'self- control'?" he asked, cautious to question the older, sliver-haired man.  
  
This made the General turn around to look at the boy. His eyes narrowed onto the boy's own, bringing a slight blush to the blonde. "I mean...Ever since I met you, I've wanted you... and I've kept myself from having my way with you, if you will... but, in that moment when I kissed you... I lost almost all of my self-control for that single moment..." he said softly, trying to choose his words wisely. He didn't feel the boy was ready for the complete truth yet. "I suggest you get to your room, before the sun rises... It'll be bad if you don't get some rest..." he said softly, as he left the cell.  
  
A/N: Okay... I don't know if you understand this story yet or not... But, well, here's a summery of the story so far. Sephiroth wants Cloud (If you didn't get that... then wow... just... wow...), for reasons more than just sexual apparently. Cloud is assumable a vampire, though, you don't know for sure yet... (Watch for plot twists. .) This is definitely going to be a yaoi, though; it's going to have a plot. nod nod Most of my yaoi's don't have plots besides the yaoi itself. But, this one actually has a plot. (Pats herself on the back. It's also because I got this idea from a role play my friend and I did... nod nod But, I won't have it going in the same direction as our RP... why? Well, three words. Cloud is pregnant. Yup. Don't think you want to read that... So, it'll be going a little differently. nod nod) Well, wait for Chapter 2. It'll be up soon. Very soon. I like to update a.s.a.p. Why? Because I know what it's like to read a good story and then have to wait six months for the update. I don't like doing that... nod nod Anyways. I hope you enjoy. R&R!  
  
Alexes 


	2. Never Alone Again Ch 2

Never Alone Again Alexes Ashton Chapter 2:  
  
Three days had passed since his last encounter with any human. He was wearing thin now, and you could slightly see his bones through his skin. He sat in a corner, hoping for someone to walk through the door. Whoever did, would die on site, or so the blonde thought. He was starving. He needed to feed. And the food that the soldiers pushed through the little hole in the door wasn't enough. He needed blood.  
  
He could hear some commotion going on outside of the door to his room. He looked towards the door and saw a man clad in black leather walk in. 'Damn... It's just Sephiroth...' he thought as he sat up. He watched the silver haired man take a seat on his bed.  
  
He looked at Sephiroth and could smell his blood. He smirked. "Come here, Sephiroth..." he said, rather devilishly. The General raised his eyebrows and shook his head 'no'. "I wouldn't come over there even if you paid me a million Gil..." he said blandly. He looked at the blonde. "Hungry?" he asked softly, musing with the blonde. Cloud narrowed his eyes on the General, his former idol.  
  
"Very..." he said softly, hoping that the General had brought some good news. "Ah... that's good. Here..." he said, taking a sip from a baby bottle and then throwing it to Cloud. It was filled with a red liquid. "It's some of the best you can possibly get, tasty, and it's still warm..." he said softly, licking his lips, watching the boy. Cloud snarled and grabbed the bottle, quickly drinking the blood. He felt rejuvenated. He stretched lightly, but remained where he was.  
  
"What do you mean tasty?" the boy asked, looking at the General quizzically. The General just chuckled. "Absolutely nothing..." he said quietly. He looked at the boy and narrowed his eyes. "I've come to deliver you some news..." he said quietly. "Oh... then spill it..." the boy said coldly.  
  
The General frowned. "I wouldn't be so rude to me, if I were you. Especially since how I know what you are and what you need to survive..." he spat. He waited for any possible responses and heard none, so he continued. "You will still be under house arrest, at least until they can find a better sentence for you... You've been charged with first degree manslaughter... and the only way you can possibly get out of it, is to let me help you..." he said quietly, smirking slightly.  
  
The boy just stared at the General for a moment. "Oh... and what is it that you want, since how you're helping me?" he asked, watching the General with intent to kill. "You'll be my pet..." he said softly. "You'll do everything I command of you, for as long as we both shall live..." he said softly, smirking. 'Don't let him know everything just yet...' Sephiroth thought to himself.  
  
"I'll outlive you, unless you didn't know that... Vampires are immortal..." he said coldly, sneering at the General. "I know that vampires are immortal... But, don't make any assumptions just yet..." he said softly, eyes narrowing on the boy. "I know more about you than you think... Besides, you don't know the full truth yet... and only I do..." he said, a little louder, his words being cold.  
  
"And what's the truth?" the boy asked, playing along. "Ah... that is something you'll learn later... But for now, I want to know what your answer is to my proposition. Otherwise, I can tell the courts what you are, and how to kill you... Because, they are thinking about the death penalty." his former idol threatened.  
  
The boy's eyes widened and then quickly narrowed. "Fine. Besides, I'll outlive you anyways. Just get me through this first... Before then, I'm not doing a damn thing for you..." he nearly spat. The General chuckled. "Alright. Deal." he said, standing up. "I'll be back in a couple of days. And don't think I'll hesitate to have you shot on spot if you try to leave..." he threatened. He headed to the door. "When exactly will you be back?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Oh... in about... three to five days... I'd like to see how long you can last with a little bit of blood in your bloodstream..." he said, musing. He laughed as he left. The boy sat in the corner, deciding not to move, to... conserve his energy. He sighed, wishing he would have asked for death.  
  
A/N: Whelp, that's chapter two... Yeah, I know no hardcore yaoi yet... Bite me. I'll get to it... I want to set the story line first... :P Oh well. I wonder if anyone got the hints I was dropping about Sephy? No? Good... insert evil laugh here I'll be posting chapter three a.s.a.p. R&R! Thanks!  
  
Alexes 


	3. Never Alone Again Ch 3

Never Alone Again Alexes Ashton Chapter 3:  
  
The General sat in his office. He had had dinner late again and was getting sleepy. It was already four in the morning and his body was calling for rest. He was still trying to figure out some way to clear the blonde's name. He wasn't sure how he was going to pull such a stunt, but had a basic idea.  
  
He knew that the rest of Shinra would be waking now and starting classes and the like. He figured it was time to go back to his quarters and go to sleep. But not before paying the blonde a visit. It had been four days since the last he saw Cloud, and figured he'd better feed him soon; otherwise, one of two things would happen. Either the boy would starve to death, or he would kill himself to rid himself from the insanity of not feeding.  
  
He drew a deep long sigh, not wanting to bring the blonde any blood. He knew he had to if he wanted to keep the blonde as his pet. He smirked at the blonde's stupidity. How could he not know the truth? Did he not remember what had happened? It just made his work all the simpler. He smiled at this and chuckled inwardly. In all his long years of living, he could not believe how stupid people have become. 'Ah well... Such times are fun...' he thought to himself as he stood to leave and to bring the blonde his meal.  
  
He reached the blondes room and stood at the door, hesitating to go in, afraid of the creature he would find inside. He had a guard beside him, armed with a gun, ready to enter as soon as his General commanded it of him. The General sighed and walked in, knowing the blonde would smell both their blood, and would strike if he felt the least bit threatened.  
  
He walked in and found the blonde where he had last left him. He had obviously not moved to conserve energy. This impressed the General as he stood with the door open but a crack. He had his Masamune at his side for this visit, knowing he would need it one way or another. He stood silently, smirking at the blonde.  
  
The blonde didn't look up, not wanting to waste any precious energy. He was tired and staved. The starvation began to take hold of his looks, as well as his sanity. His bones could be seen through his skin. His skin looked like leather on a doll. His smell was even worse, as his flesh was eating away at itself.  
  
He knew the blonde wouldn't attack, if he wanted to live that is. So, the General walked over to the blonde and took out a bottle filled with warm blood from his item pouch. He handed it to the blonde, but the blonde didn't budge. "Ah... So, you think that by not eating, you'll die? It won't be so easy, Cloud..." he said coldly, lifting the boys face to look at him.  
  
"It'd be... better than... being starved... all the time... by you..." he managed to say, barely. He kept his mouth shut as the General put the bottles' nipple to his lips. He took it away. "I know you're hungry. Why do you like to torture yourself this way?" he asked softly, the bottle in his hand, at his side as he leaned over the boy, towering him.  
  
"I refuse... to be treated this... way... to be... humiliated... in such... a way..." he said softly, barely audibly. His weakness was in his voice. "I see..." the General said, looking as if he didn't care. He held the bottle to the boy's closed lips once more, but squeezed the nipple of the bottle to get some blood out. The blood fell upon the blonde's lips, and instantly, the boy opened his mouth to receive more. His body forced him to drink the blood, but his mind begged his body to stop this madness. His body was in complete control until the blood was completely gone from the bottle.  
  
"That's a good boy..." he said, patting the boy's head, as if he were a dog or a child. "Shut up..." Cloud spat. "So rude to the one who keeps you alive... And also to the one who has brought you a present..." he whispered so that the guard outside couldn't hear.  
  
The General stood up and walked over to the bed and called the guard. The guard quickly came in and stood in front of his General. "Yes sir?" the guard asked, his gun pointed directly at the boy's head. "I want you to set your gun down and fetch that boy from the corner. Bring him to me... Oh, and be careful... he bites..." he said, laughing at the last part. "D-Does he, sir?" the guard asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh no... I was kidding, soldier..." he said softly. He smirked as the guard set his gun down next to the General and walked over to the blonde. "Get up!" the guard screamed at the blonde. Cloud only looked up and smirked, now knowing what his gift was from the General. The blood from the bottle had given him enough energy to get a human for dinner. And he silently thanked the General as he slowly stood.  
  
"Now, go over to the General!" he commanded of the blonde. "Of course..." Cloud said quietly. He walked forward a step before quickly latching onto the guard's throat with his fangs. The guard screamed and tried to struggle. The General quickly closed the door to the room and watched the blonde feeding. The guard had managed to push the blonde against the wall. He was now kicking at the weak blonde. Cloud was on the floor blocking all hits.  
  
"STOP!" the General commanded of the guard. The guard did as he was told and backed away. Cloud stayed where he was, too weak from blocking to get up right away. When the guard reached the General, he stopped. "Are you alright?" the General asked. "I'm fine... Just a little shook up..." the guard replied softly. "Good..." the General replied, the Masamune's blade being at the guards throat now.  
  
"S-Sir? I-I don't understand?" the guard said, scared that the General's sword would be the death of him. "You've been bitten by a vampire. And to reduce the spread of these creatures, you know need to be terminated. And I thought you'd be strong enough to bring this weak little creature to me. Obviously not, eh?" he asked softly, his blade inching closer to the guards throat.  
  
"WAIT!" Cloud called out. The General looked to him. "Wait... I want him... I want to finish him off..." Cloud said softly. The General snickered, pushing the guard forward to the blonde. Sephiroth sat down on the bed and watched as they fought again. He noticed that Cloud's back was beginning to get tight. 'This'll cause some problems...' he thought to himself. Cloud had finally begun to weaken the guard, but the guard got one last hit at the vampire.  
  
This set Cloud off. His back was already tight to begin with, and now it was ripping at two little slots. He finished the guard off and screamed as two great wings emerged from the slits in the vampires back. He fell to the floor, his back in great pain, more than he ever felt before. "Ahhh!!" Cloud screamed, as he wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
The two wings flexed and threw tiny droplets of blood everywhere in the room. Two horns began to grow from the blonde's forehead as well. They were small horns, but horns all the same. His nails began to grow out as well, but then retracted into his fingers like cats' nails. He continued to scream as his transformation began to draw near to the end. The General sat on the bed, starring at the blonde, as this was all happening.  
  
Soon it was over, and what stood before the General now, was a creature of legend. A creature that hadn't been seen by humans in almost 3000 years. It was the final form of this creature of legend. It was the true Vampire, emerged from his human bounds. And it stood, looking over itself, and then to the General. It smirked, extending its cat like claws, and preparing for the attack on the great General himself.  
  
A/N: Yup... That's Chapter 3. Did ya enjoy it? I sure did. I wrote most of it in one day. There really haven't been any twists yet, but there will be soon, and you'll like them. nod nod They're cool, I think anyways. But, yeah. Expect updates soon. Hopefully I can get this story done before the end of summer, though, it's going to be hard b/c I have a full time job now... sigh Sure, it pays $7/hr. But, it's so boring and hard... I'd much rather be writing these stories and posting them here. Oh well. Expect Chapter 4 shortly.  
  
Alexes 


	4. Never Alone Again Ch 4

Never Alone Again Alexes Ashton Chapter 4:  
  
"Are you going to attack me? That'd be a shame... Then you wouldn't know how to get out of your vampiric form, Cloud..." he said softly, standing and sheathing his Masamune. "I am the one that made you, so I know how to do such a thing..." he said softly, smirking. The creature looked at the General in confusion. "What do you mean?" came a deep voice from the creature.  
  
"Don't you remember anything? That day when we first met? You were training, Cloud. And I was watching. That night I followed you. Remember when that creature attacked you, and the next morning, you woke to be in the infirmary? I was that creature... Try to remember now, Cloud. What did that creature look like? Didn't it look a lot like you do now, except with long, silver hair?" Sephiroth asked softly, still smirking. "Like I said before, I know much more than you think and that you shouldn't make any assumptions..." he said, now chuckling.  
  
Cloud looked at himself and then remembered what had happened. 'That's right...' he thought to himself. 'But...' "Why?" he asked, in his deep voice. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you destroy my life!" he screamed, falling to the floor, blood tears falling from his red eyes.  
  
"Because I like you, Cloud. You're definitely a cutie..." he mused. "I don't believe you!" Cloud shouted. "I don't believe that was you!" he said, pounding a fist against the floor. "Well, maybe I should make you believe, yes?" he asked softly.  
  
He then closed his eyes, taking him time in the matter as the blonde watched. Two great wings split his back open. They were much bigger in size than the blondes own. He stared in awe as the General's forehead split slightly and two great horns emerged slowly, almost as if they were being controlled on how fast they came out. His wings flexed and threw tiny beads of blood onto the walls. Much less blood than what had came from Cloud's own wings. Then, his eyes opened, and we're still the green, cat slit eyes that they had always been, the glow though, much greater.  
  
Cloud sat on the floor, feeling very confused and very scared. The creature was as tall as the ceiling, much taller than his own seven feet. Now, the General had three feet of height on the blonde, instead of one foot. He stared at the great creature before him, not knowing whether to believe his eyes or not.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" the great voice from the vampiric Sephiroth came to the blonde's ears. He slowly nodded his head, feeling much like a child, and not feeling superior as he did before he knew about the General's secret. He sat there, not knowing what to do, what to say, or anything else. He was scared. Tears were still flowing from his eyes, staining the carpet below with their blood.  
  
"You are now officially my pet." Sephiroth said softly, though still in his deep voice. "You will stay with me in my personal quarters. Any objections might get you killed. Understood?" the General commanded. "You're name will be cleared today. I suggest you get your things and bring them to my quarters. I can easily track you, if you try to leave. So, I wouldn't even try it." he said, turning to leave. As he turned around, he transformed back to his human self, his clothes with tears in them. He took his jacket off and threw it to the floor, shaking his head.  
  
"Ah yes..." he said softly, turning to face the boy, who was still on the floor. "To transform out of your vampiric form, all you need to do is concentrate hard enough on your human form. The same goes for transforming into your vampiric form. Soon, you'll be able to control how fast your wings come from your back and how fast your horns come from your head. Trust me. All you need is time... Which, you have all eternity to learn that..." he said softly, chuckling.  
  
The boy stood, and towered over Sephiroth. "And another thing, sunrise is in an hour, and I suggest you get to my quarters before then, unless you want to be ashes, and nothing more." he warned, turning to leave again. He opened the door. "Don't be foolish, Cloud, and you could live forever. You have a lifetime of opportunities opened for you... don't blow it by stupidity." he said softly, exiting the room, and heading to his quarters.  
  
A/N: Yup... that was the main twist... Though, there will be another... let's just say... this story is going to end up like this... Father Time just robbed the cradle... Oh yes... No, it's not shota... Cloud is of legal age... well... if you think 14 is legal age... Umm... yeah... Right. Anyways. I'd love your comments, and I'd love your flames as well, cause then I could laugh at you wildly. . So... yup. Look forward for Chapter 5, coming soon to a computer near you... :P  
  
P.S. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter... I just wanted to get that twist in the story, out of the way. I was going nuts as to where to put it. nod nod Oh... and the yaoi will be coming up shortly. I mean, Cloud is Sephy's pet now, so he has to do whatever Sephy says, right? Right... insert evil laugh here Besides, right now, I'm working on other fics as well. So, this one isn't coming alone as fast as it should. Sorry. .;;;  
  
Alexes 


	5. Never Alone Again Ch 5 Revised

Never Alone Again

Alexes Ashton

Chapter: 5 (Revised Version. To read the first version, go to the following website: h t t p / a l e x e s - a s h t o n . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 4 5 1 9 . h t m l )

The blonde breathed heavily, looking back as if being chased by some crazed creature. He turned to the door, his destination, and salvation from whatever nightmare was chasing him. He looked back one last time, and saw it closing in on him. Quickly, he swung open the door and got inside, slamming the door shut with his foot as he lay on the floor, facing the door, making sure the nightmare didn't enter. He sighed, realizing that only a little bit of sunlight shone through beneath the door. He slowly stood, turning and looking over his new surroundings. He noticed that all the curtains were shut, and he was quite thankful. He slowly walked around, noticing that no one else was in the small suite with him. He sat on the couch to think for a moment.

He tried to remember what had exactly happened that night that he had been turned into the creature that coursed through his dead veins. Slowly, what all had happened quickly took hold of him...

/"See you all tommorrow for class! And Strife, if you would, stay after a minute?" The blonde nodded slowly to affirm that he'd stay. As he waited for the class to slowly empty, he starred out of the window at the sunset. "Strife!" the instructor yelled, getting the blonde's attention finally. "YES SIR!" the blonde shouted, standing up, saluting. "Strife, that's where we have problems with you. You're always starring out to la-la-land, and don't pay attention to your studies. Not only that, you're weak and pathetic looking. Do you not eat?" he asked, looking a little concerned. "Y-Yes Sir, I do eat, Sir." came a soft response. The instructor sighed. "You'll never make it SOLDIER with that kind of attitude. You don't even get loud when someone is bitching you out. All you do is stammer. Damn! No wonder all the other cadets tease you so often. You're a fucking loser, Strife, and now I know why all your fellow cadets beat the shit out of you. If you don't improve within the next week, even a little, your ass is out of my class, and out of the military. I'll see to it myself. Shit. Do something badass to impress me, and I'll even give you a promotion. Understood?" "YES SIR!" the blonde bellowed. "Good, now get the hell out of my damn sight!" The boy quickly obeyed, and ran out of the room, leaving a paper behind on his desk. A picture he drew of Sephiroth, with him standing next to him, in a SOLDIER uniform. The instructor laughed, mumbling, "Yeah, like that'll ever happen..."

Cloud was distraught now, crying on his way back to the barracks, taking empty alleyways, trying not to be seen, though, getting the feeling that he was being watched, even followed. He stopped crying, and hurried his pace, trying to seem that he didn't notice anything different. As he was walking around a corner, he bumped into someone, or something, and quickly said sorry, and moved to the side, so that he may pass. That is, until his arm was grabbed by the person. He looked up, about to protest, but silenced when he saw what had grabbed at him. He tried to pull away, but couldn't even budge.

The creature was huge. At least ten feet tall, wearing all ripped black leather. There were two great black wings protruding from the creature's back, and two giant horns from it's forehead. It's eyes were green cat-slit eyes, with a great glow. It's hair was long and flowing. Silver in color. It's hands were huge, and it's claws retracted like those of a cat's. He tried again to pull away, though still couldn't budge the hand from his arm. "Do you want to be strong forever?" came a great deep voice from the creature. "Do you want to live forever?" it asked again. The blonde in his own fear, nodded yes, hopping that it would satisfy the creature and it would leave him be. Though, that was quite to the contrary.

The creature quickly latched a hold onto the boy's neck with it's giant fangs. Before Cloud even had a chance to scream, he could already feel the blood from his body pour from his veins into the creature's mouth. First, it was his knees that gave out, making the blonde drop, the creature falling with him, not spilling a drop of the blonde's blood. Next it was his hands, too weak to try to pry the creature from his body. And then, slowly, his head dropped, as if completely asleep. At this very moment, the creature stopped drinking and looked at the limp blonde in his arms. "I'll make you live forever at my side." came the deep voice, which now boomed into the blonde's ears. The creature bit it's own wrist, blood seemed to pour out and onto the blonde's lips. "Drink." commanded the booming voice. The blonde did as he was told, drinking the blood that flowed from the creature, thinking that it was all a dream, and that he'd wake up soon enough. "It is done. You'll be immortal. Only the sun is your enemy." the creature warned. The blonde's eyes began to narrow upon the creature, before his eyelids began to shut, and his body, full of exhaustion, gave out. Before the blonde passed out completely, he whispered only half a word, "Sephi---"/

Cloud shook his head, overcome with the memory. "I can't believe I actually idolized the prick..." he thought to himself. He shook his head again. "Why the hell was I so stupid. I can't believe it. He did bite me. What the hell?" He looked around the appartment once more, and yawned. "Where the hell am I supposed to sleep anyways?" he asked himself aloud. He stood up from the couch to have a look around his new 'master's' appartment. To the left of the couch was a door that looked prospective to the youth. He walked over to it quietly, and knocked on it, just to make sure the General actually wasn't in the apartment. When he heard no reply, the small blonde went into the room.

Cloud gasped as his vampire eyes saw into the dark room and noticed two coffins, side by side, in the room. "What the hell?" he asked aloud. He walked towards them slowly, a little taken aback by their presense in Sephiroth's suite. One was bigger than the other, and was black of color. The other, which was smaller, was white. Slowly he still pressed further, to look at them more closely. His eyes narrowed on the black one which had a metal name plate on it. Cloud moved closer in order to read it. "Sephiroth. Our Dark God and Savior of all Sicknesses." he read it out loud to himself. "What the hell? A 'God'? I seriously doubt that. He has the same weaknesses as myself. I mean, it's not like he can walk in the sun---" his thoughts trailed off there. He recalled all the times that he had actually seen the General, before his transformation, and he was sure that he had seen him in the sun before. Actually, many a time has he seen him in the sun. Shit, he had a class with him on the coast past Midgar, during the summer, during the day. And around noon none-the-less.

"That's not possible..." he thought aloud. He sighed, and decided to put those thoughts in the back of his mind for now, because he had just noticed that the white coffin had a similar name plate on it. He walked over to it slowly, wondering if he wanted to see what was written on it or not. His heart told him to not read it, but he was compelled with curiousity, and therefore read it aloud. "Cloud. The Dark Lord's Eternal Slave." Cloud gasped and put a hand over his mouth as he walked backwards, and bumped into Sephiroth's coffin, knocking it and the person inside of it onto the floor.

The blonde looked over his shoulder only to see a now awake, and very angry and annoyed General staring knives into the young vampire. Cloud ran out of the room , as fast as he could, wanting nothing more to just not exist. "How could he?" he thought to himself. "How long has he been planning on making me this way!" he yelled, not really mening to have thought out loud.

"Since you've came to Midgar." came his response from his creator. Quickly, the young blonde turned around, and looked at Sephiroth with wide saucers for eyes. His mouth was agape from his shock from all he had seen, and the matter-of-fact statement from Sephiroth. "Wh-What? Why?" was all he could conjure. The 'Dark Lord' smirked. "To never be alone again..." he said, before walking back into the previous room with the coffins. Cloud quickly chased after him. "Don't fuck with me! Why the hell did you do this to me!" Sephiroth stopped for a moment and then turned around. "You hit the nail right on the head Cloud..." he said, walking closer as he spoke. His eyes, radiating a bright green glow, sending the blonde to start walking backwards. "W-What do you mean, Sephiroth?" Sephiroth smiled. "Think about it. I want you to be my pet right?" Still they both moved slowly back into the living room, Cloud saying nothing. "I want to fuck you." Cloud's eyes narrowed in disbelief, but as he opened his mouth to protest the statement, Sephiroth pushed him down onto the couch, straddling the young blonde under him. Cloud looked like he about to protest yet again as the General pushed his lips feriously on the blondes, kissing him hard and deep.

Little moans could be heard coming from the blonde, at this point, as he started to kiss the General back. Slowly, Sephiroth pulled away, grabbing Cloud's chin, forcing him to look up. "And, it doesn't seem that you're not fond with the idea either..." he said, smirking. Cloud, tried to look away in his embarassment, but couldn't, for the grip on his chin was a strong one. "Now, I suggest you get some sleep before night fall. Otherwise, you'll be too tired for our dinner trip, and perhaps even some dirty work on my part." the General hissed, letting the blonde's chin go. A little moan was heard as a protest of Sephiroth removing his body from atop the blonde, though nothing was said.

The blonde looked down at his fingers, that were twirling in and out of his shirt, wrinkling it up as he went. Sephiroth began to head towards a different door, before he stopped. "Anything on your mind, my pet?" he asked, smirking. Cloud looked up, staring at Sephiroth's back for a moment. "Well... It's just that..." he stammered a minute before continuing. "I was wondering if there was a cure?" Cloud's eyes widened as Sephiroth turned around smirking, dumbfounded that Sephiroth had just said the exact same thing he did, and at the exact same time. "What the hell?" he asked. Sephiroth laughed darkly. Cloud looked back down to his never resting hands. "I can read your thoughts, my pet." the General said, before turning back around to head to the other door. "Get to bed..." he ordered, leaving no room for any argument as he opened the door that led to the bathroom, and turned the shower on.

The blonde continued to stare at his hands before finally getting off of the couch, and yawned. He stretched for a minuted before he lied down on the couch. If he was going to fall asleep, he sure as hell wasn't going to do it in a coffin. He lied there for some time, trying to soak everything in. His eyes though, won the battle over his thoughts and slowly closed as he drifted off into a deep and much needed sleep. His last thought before he went to sleep though was, "I think... I think I will learn what I can... so that I can find his weaknesses... and..."

A/N: Alright. This chapter was supposed to be Chapter 6. But, when I reread my other chapters, I kinda forgot to reread chp. 5, and so, this is now taking it's place. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and think that it's a lot better than the original ch. 5, which, btw, if you want to read, go to the top of this page, and you'll be able to see the link for it in my livejournal. :) I figured you could read both. And sorry for no updates for like.. what... two years? Wow... that's like... craziness. I guess I lost my spark there for a while. That and my inspiration to write. nod nod But, who knows. I've been on a lot more lately, reading other fics, and getting the desire to write again. :D So, yeah. Like, right now, I just finished reading 16 chapters of a story called "Unrequited Desires" that was REALLY great, and I recommend all to read it. I'm definately waiting on an update on that one. Cause it's getting really good. But, anyways, I digress. I'm sorry about not updating and I will definaltely try to get this story finished. I'm sorry to all of those who have been waiting for an update. I will begin writing the next chapter right after I get something to eat. nod nod And I hope you didn't think it was corny how I kinda used the title of my story in the story itself. I do that sometimes. Anyways. I'm sure you're tired of my rambling. So, I will stop. I hope you all review, whether it be good or bad reviews. I don't care. I appreciate them all and hope to hear from everyone who reads this story. thanks for your patience everyone.

Alexes


	6. Never Alone Again Ch 6

Never Alone Again

Alexes Ashton

Chapter 6

A/N: Yes, I know... No updates for forever long... Just shoot me and get it over with... Wait, if you do that, then no updates ever... snickers I win. lol J/k. Nope, sorry for the long wait on the updates. I know I'm a horrible person. It's just a LOT has been going on, including my marriage. :D But, yup... Here's the next chapter AFTER a teaser from a story I'll be posting on my livejournal... So, enjoy the teaser, and then you'll be able to read chapter 6 of this story... :D

/T/E/A/S/E/R/

Missing You Already

Alexes Ashton

A/N: No, I don't own any of the characters from Final Fanasy VII, though, I'd LOVE to own Sephiroth... I wonder how much I could buy him for from Square...? cackles Anyways. This was not originally a chapter type of story, meaning, only one full ride, but, I changed my mind after writing only one paragraph because I'm just that fickle. _Yeah, you do that all the time Alexes... And so, no sexy me for you later now... :P _Oh shut up Sephiroth, my man slave. I hope you excuse my craziness. And I hope you truely enjoy. The pairing (meaning sex sex sex and more sex) is Sephiroth and Cloud. And trust me when I say this, this story is PURE ANGST! So, welcome to my dark side. cackles even more Now, I've done a story similar to this, and STUPIDLY posted it on . Yeah, tell me about it. DUH! But, yeah, they'll be some graphic details, that hopefully you'll all enjoy. If not, then send me your flames and I'll laugh at your stupidity for actually sending them to me. grins evilly Anyways. Enough ranting. ON WITH THE STORY!

_Such a stupid blonde... I can't stand how absolutely stupid he is... And so fucking weak! Why the hell did Zax have to push him off on me to train, anyways. Yeah, so I lost a bet to Zax and owed him one. But, DAMN! He just stumbles, stammers, and blushes more than some fangirl from hell... _The General watched as again the young blonde missed another attack on the lowest level monster he could find. He shook his head as the blonde got bit on his frail arm, and dropped his weapon. Sighing, the General quickly cast Fire2 on the poor monster and finished it off. The young boy he was _trying_ to train, looked up at him, obviously embarassed and in pain. "Next time, focus more on actually _hitting_ the target, than on getting hurt." he almost spat to the blonde. The small blue eyes of the small boy grew twice their size, and looked as if about to shed a whole hell of a lot of tears. Sighing, the General cast a quick Cure3 on the blonde, and turned to leave. "Follow me, Strife."

"Where are we going, Sir?" the lowly grunt asked, softly, not wanting to upset his instructor anymore than he already was. Sighing, Sephiroth stopped and turned around. "I'm returning you to Zax. _Obviously_ I can't teach you anything. So, I'm returning you." he said, matter-of-factly. Cloud dipped his head, looking at his arm, where there was previously a nasty bite from his training. "I-I... No, I don't want to go back... I-I'm learning... I promise I am..." That rose a snort from the General. The small boy began to fist his hands at his sides, feeling useless, but wanting to prove that he wasn't. "Please..." the General could hear the zeal in the small blondes voice as he continued, "Don't take me to Zax. He'll just laugh, saying I got too nervous being around you..." He quickly covered his mouth after uttering those words, wondering if he had actually said them aloud. His pail cheeks quickly changed hues to that of a deep and lucious red. He could almost feel the General laughing at him, thinking about how stupid he was.

"We'll see..." was all he heard though, before he felt the silver-haired man walk past him, back to the training room. Cloud looked up, and watched as his idol, beautifully walked further away, his silver locks swaying back and forth. He smiled inwardly, glad to have another chance with the General. _Thank you..._ he thought, before running to catch up with his new instructor.

Finally, when Cloud caught up with Sephiroth, he noticed another small and weak monster for him to train on. He sighed, already tired from the training he had already endured, but, he had to prove to his idol and to himself, that he could at least beat a little monster, without missing any attacks. His eyebrows furrowed, as he began to think of how _exactly_ he was going to pull this off. He sighed, before standing next to his General, waiting to be told to attack, and waiting to further embarass himself. _Please, PLEASE let me defeat this thing... I really need to impress him..._ the blonde prayed as Sephiroth sounded for the blonde to begin to battle the small creature. And, if by some magic or miracle, he had actually hit the small dog-like monster. _And_, if that wasn't enough, killed it with one hit. His own victory music played out in his head while he turned around to a _sarcastically_, clapping General. He frowned slightly, trying to not let the General see it, though feeling that he failed miserably at it.

"Hmm... Very good. _Apparently_, you can fight. Now that we know that, how about you hit the showers while I come up with next weeks training schedule..." Sephiroth said, basically ordering the small blonde to do so. "Yes, Sir!" the blonde retaliated, more out of habbit than anything, turning and running towards the mens locker room, to shower up. He didn't however, feel the General's eyes looking him over as he did so. _What did Zax say? Didn't he say that he was a homophobe...? Hmm... Pity..._ A little smirk formed on Sephiroth's perfectly chiseled pair of lips. _Perhaps that part of him should change...?_ Slowly, the General walked towards the mens locker room himself, following his currently newfound interest. He walked into the locker room, just as the blonde was walking into the showers. The General smirked. _Luckily, I'm not in my usual attire, or getting undressed might take longer than I would like._ Locking the locker room door behind him, he quickly removed his dress shoes, hastily following with his loose black slacks, and his even looser black dress shirt. He set his clothes on the nearest bench and walked into the shower room, ending up right next to the small blonde in all his naked glory.

The small blonde looked over, eyes widened for a moment, taking in the image of his idol standing next to him, buck naked. He released a small and unnoticable gasp before working twice as fast to get himself cleaned up, feeling quite uncomfortable. Swallowing a giant lump down his throat, Cloud rinsed all the soap from his body off, looking over the General again, but out of the corner of his eyes this time. His face flushed, trying to hold back images that made butterflies try to escape his stomach. The blonde couldn't help himself though. He just loved how Sephiroth's body was just so... so perfect. Every muscle on his finely formed chest. Every time he moved, it was so smooth, that he couldn't help but gawk. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, just thinking about how it must feel to actually _touch_ those muscles. Even his mane of silver was so beautiful, that he just wanted to wrap his finger in and out of the long locks.

Noticing that Sephiroth was giving him a weird look, the blonde turned around, trying to calm his thoughts. His thoughts drifted to a conversation with his good, and only, friend Zax. /"So, you have a crush on Sephy, do ya?" The blonde was startled that Zax had figured it out. He hadn't even said a word about the General, but somehow Zax had figured it out. Maybe it was the way he would just stare at his idol, while they where chit-chatting about god only knows what. He sighed. "Why do you want to know? It's not like he's gay or anything..." said a defeated voice from the blonde. Laughter could be heard from the other side of the bed that he was currently sharing. "Well, if you really want to know, he is gay. And he has a thing for the weaker type of guys. Someone like you..." It had obviously meant to be a joke, but it stung the blonde a little, so he threw his pillow at his raven-haired friend. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell him you're a homophobe..." Another pillow was thrown at Zax, but that didn't stop the laughter from a seemingly 'let's laugh until we die' kind of joke./

Shaking his head inwardly at his memory of that particular conversation, he wished it had never happened. Because ever since, Zax had done nothing but try to leave him and the General alone together, perhaps hoping that something miraculous would happen. Cloud's thoughts were suddenly interrupted, however, when he was thrusted against the wall by his idol. Shock flew into his eyes, not knowing what had just happened. Blue met aqua green as Cloud looked up into the eyes of his attacker. "W-What?" was all he could force out of his mouth before his throat was grabbed by the General's slim fingers. Sephiroth used the index finger on his other hand to point into the air, moving it back and forth, tisking the small blonde. "I hear some very disturbing rumors about you, Strife... And I must say, I feel I have to change your point of view into one that suits the both of us better..." The blonde tried to say something, but Sephiroth's grip tighted, to let him know that he wasn't finished yet. "I hear news that you are a homophobe, and that you are particularly disgusted in my own personal appearance, which is not something I can allow." _How could he think that! I adore his body! I want nothing more than to feel his touch all around me and mine on him! Who told him such nonsense!_ The blonde thought, before the grip on his frail neck became slightly tighter, starting to cut off a little too much air from his windpipe. Immediatly, his hands went up to try to pry the hand from his neck off, but to no avail.

/A/N: You can find the rest at h t t p / a l e x e s - a s h t o n . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 4 6 6 6 . h t m l Hope you enjoyed and you will follow up with it!

/E/N/D/T/E/A/S/E/R/

**Never Alone Again**

**Alexes Ashton**

**Chapter 6**

Sephiroth slipped out of the door, noticing the small blonde, sleeping on his couch, rather than in his bed. Slowly, he shut the door behind him, shaking his head silently towards the retaliating blonde. He knew that later on, he'd have to snuff that little bit of retaliation out of him. But for now he had more important things to deal with, namely Hojo. Just thinking of the sorry slimy bastard made his skin crawl. He couldn't stand him. Here he was a master Vampire, and was only outranked by two of his own kind... Jenova, his mother and the mother of all other vampires, and Hojo. Supposedly his Father, though, he knew better than that to believe that Hojo was the one to create him. He figured it was someone else, whom of which was probably dead. Slowly he walked down the long corridor, his pace never lacking, and his features standing out even more to those who passed him. He wondered how many knew of his long kept secret, besides Zax, and how long it would take before he'd have to kill them all off. He smirked slightly, almost wishing for such an intense battle.

He rounded a corner, and stopped at the elavator. He looked up to the ceiling and pondered whether or not he should respond to Hojo's callings. He hated being Hojo's little guinea pig, and wanted nothing more than to kill him and get it finished with. But, Mother still had plans for Hojo, before he could finally finish him... Or so she had told him for a while now. He sighed to himself, before gliding into the empty glass elavator, and pushing the button for the 67th floor. He looked out onto Midgar as the glass elavator slid up the tall building with ease, wondering how many of his kind actually resided under the plate, if not all of them. There, they would find the kind of happiness young vampires could have. No sun. He shuddered slightly, remembering when he first learned that he could no longer stand freely in the sun. He had almost cried. He was, after all, only 25 when he turned. Now, he was what, 100 times that age? He shook his head of his thoughts as the elevator came to a dinging stop on his designated floor. Slowly he walked out, not caring if he was late to Hojo's callings or not.

Slowly his walked into Hojo's lab, watching him look over some seemingly important documents, while scribbling notes onto a tiny notepad. He was the same as ever. Long black greasy hair, messily tied up with a rubberband. Glasses half-falling off his nose, and a white lab-coat, just for looks. Sephiroth shook his head slightly, at least wishing that Hojo's looks were better, and didn't scream "Hey look at me, I'm an _evil_ scientist! Oh joy!" Sephiroth chuckled to himself silently as he could imagine Hojo going off the deep end, screaming that all the way. His thoughts, however, were abruptly interrupted with the sound of Hojo's crackly voice. "You're late, Son."

Why Hojo still called Sephiroth 'son' he would never understand, and thought of it as another reason to hate the slightly older man even more. He sighed, looking very uninterested in what Hojo had just said, and sat down on a nearby desk, hoping to mess up some papers by 'accident'. He waited for Hojo to finished what he was doing before he spoke. "What did you call me down here for now, _old man_." He nearly spit the last two words out with as much venom as he could muster for them. Hojo looked up at Sephiroth and just smiled.

"Mother has told me that you have yourself a new pet. Tell me Son, what is his name?" Hojo almost made it sound like a casual conversation, and like there was nothing behind the question. Sephiroth knew better than this though.

"Mother has no business spilling what I do with humans, and when I get a pet of my own, _Hojo._ Perhaps you'd be so _kind_ to remind her of that." He knew that 'Mother' could hear _exactly_ what was said, when it was said. She was, after all, the first of their kind, and had numerous links to her 'children'. He sighed, bored, knowing that Hojo would still try to pry even further, ignoring Sephiroth's previous comment.

"Hmm... Mother says that it's a small boy... And he's blonde... I never knew you had such similar tastes to me... You truely are my Son." Hojo said, knowing that would piss Sephiroth off, and it always did. The raven-haired man knew exactly how to push Sephiroth's buttons and did so very much. He knew that he was a Sadist, and loved every minute of it.

"Is that all you called me up here for, Hojo? If so, then I'll just excuse myself and leave you to your work." Sephiroth stood up to go, about to walk out of the room, right before Hojo called back to him. "Make sure to bring your pet to me for a _proper_ check-up. I'll see to it that he's properly prepared to be one of our kind..." Sephiroth could just see Hojo licking his lips in anticipation, even though his back was turned towards the dispicable man. He smirked slightly. "You'll never see him, and if you try to, I'll be sure to rip that greasy little head of yours right off of your shoulders. And then burn you at the stake." Slowly Sephiroth left, not caring if Hojo had any retortions. knowing full well that he didn't. He headed slowly back down to his own office, knowing that Cloud wouldn't dare leave his room until dusk.

> > > > > 

A loud crash could be heard throughout the entire hallway as Zax just about broke down the General's office door. Looking back at the secretary sheepishly, he quickly entered the occupied office, and shut the door quietly. His hazel eyes looked up and met aqua green. Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, thinking of something to say. "Hey Seph..." was all he could force out. He looked up again and saw Sephiroth just shake his head before looking back at his paperwork on the desk. Zax sighed, and sat on the corner of his desk. "Hey. I heard that you were working on that case... you know... The one were Cloud was a suspect...?" Zax only received a raised eyebrow from his silver-haired friend, a sign to continue. "Well, I also heard that he escaped his house arrest, with only a bloodbath left behind him... So, what happened?" The raven-haired man asked his superior.

Sephiroth didn't look up, nor did his voice reflect any tiny interest in the subject. "It's still under investigation on the circumstances of Strife's disappearance, and the pool of blood left in his wake. I have heard nothing more on the subject, and I suggest you leave it be. If I hear anything on Strife, I'll let you know." Sephiroth continued with his paperwork, still refusing to let the conversation drop at that, by not looking up at Zax.

"Liar." It wasn't a simple name that Zax had just called his General, but a statement. "You lie and you should _know_ by now that I can catch you in _all _of your lies..." At this, the General looked up, an annoyed look in his aqua glowing eyes, though it didn't make Zax back down. Instead, he just stood up and began pacing back and forth in the General's office. "So, what happened to him, huh Seph? Did you turn him to a Vampire? Did you make him some monster to be hated even more than he already is? Or did you just kill off that poor guard that was trying to protect Cloud from your insane vampiric urges? Tell me Seph! I know you did something you little lying bastard! I know you-" before he could finish, Sephiroth had him by the throat, and held up into the air. Zax quickly grabbed at the General's wrists, wanting the man to let go, but to no avail.

"If you are so _inclined_ to know, then I will _tell_ you. Yes, Cloud is now _my_ pet and will have nothing more to do with you. Should you interfere _Zax_, then I will make sure it'll be the _last_ time you ever do such a thing." Sephiroth dropped the raven-haired man to the floor with a loud thud, before returning to his desk, and working on his paperwork, as if nothing had happened. Zax remained on the floor for a while, his breathing raggid, and his hands at his throat, rubbing it as if it would help the pain go away. Zax stared at the calm General before him, with more than fear in his eyes. He looked determined. He looked driven. And for what, was for his own mind to know, and no one else. He stood up slowly, catching the gaze of Sephiroth. "I'll just let myself out. And next time Seph, before you go _psycho_ on me, give me some kind of a warning..." Zax left, and slammed the door shut behind him, feeling betrayed by the General, and wanted nothing more than to find Cloud and hopefully, help him find some kind of cure from this maddening disease, that now betrayed the poor blonde's body. He sighed before walking down the long hallway and back to do his own research on the whole vampire ordeal, feeling his friendship with the General lost forever.

A/N: Whelp, here is everyone's update. Yes, I know it was a short chapter, but that's because I'm trying to set more of the plot up, and doing a terrible job at it. Trust me, I just now added the whole plot idea where Jenova is the head vampire. And so, I figure, everyone who has Jenova cells in them will either end up or already is a vampire. But, yeah. I actually have a good feeling about this now. I added Zax because I want him to be the Knight in Shining Armor for a while, though, I think he'll cause more trouble than help. Only b/c teaser he'll take Cloud to Hojo, hopping to "help". Though, it won't. :D So, yup. Zax loves Cloud and Cloud loves Sephiroth and Sephiroth loves Cloud as much as all three wouldn't like to admit. This is DEFINATELY going to be angsty... Why? Because I'm a drama queen, and I feel that they need more drama in their pre-game lives. :D So, sue me. :P Yeah, and don't forget to continue to follow up with the other story which'll only be offered on Livejournal, because that's where all the sex is. :D So, I don't have to worry about to take it down.:D But, yup. :D Hope you enjoy. I'll try to get another chapter up next weekend. :D Have fun!

Alexes


End file.
